


Counting every Blessing

by LadyStrange



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: - Anthony, it-it’s me, your father. I know you don’t want to hear from me but you need to come home. It’s important. It’s…it’s Steve, Tony…there’s been an accident. He was—shot, Tony. We’re at the hospital. Come home. I’m sorry. Please. –





	Counting every Blessing

**\- Hey, this is Tony! I’m too busy to talk to you. Or I don’t want to. Leave a message. Bye!  
BEEP**

**\- Anthony, it-it’s me, your father. I know you don’t want to hear from me but you need to come home. It’s important. It’s…it’s Steve, Tony…there’s been an accident. He was—shot, Tony. We’re at the hospital. Come home. I’m sorry. Please. –**

 

Tony marched out of the elevator and headed over to the nurse station, opening his mouth to ask about Steve Rogers when he noticed a familiar figure in one of the hallways and pushed himself off the counter and over to his father’s pacing form. “What the hell happened?!” He snapped, trying his best not to raise his voice. And failing miserably. “There’s a dozen reporters out there and two police cars! Where is Steve? What did you do?” He asked, standing so close to his father he could smell his stupid cologne.

“Tony…”

Before Howard could say anything more, his mother was behind him, tugging him away from his father and into her calming embrace. “Come sit, tesoro.” She whispered soothingly, stroking his hair and leading him over to the plastic chairs. “I’ll get you some water.” She offered. “Then we’ll explain.”

“Is that his blood?” Tony asked, noticing the splatter of red on his father’s pristine white shirt. He felt his stomach twist unpleasantly as his brain caught up with his mouth and he looked up to Howard, to his tight lips. “Jesus!” He hissed, covering his mouth with his hand, dragging it down his chin slowly. “What happened? Why was my boyfriend with you?”

“He came to my office to talk.” Howard told him, moving to sit in a chair across from him, leaning his elbows on his knees and wringing his hands worriedly. “About you, about how he wants to…it’s not important.”

“He wants to marry me.” Tony finished for him. “I told him he didn’t have to, that you’re an asshole and I don’t care about your permission or your blessing or any of that and he insisted it was important— **fuck**.” He felt his throat close up and paused a minute, gratefully accepting the bottle of water his mother handed him and taking a couple sips before he unintentionally mirrored his father’s position, scratching  the label nervously. “My boyfriend came to you to ask you permission to marry me and you got him shot.”

“I didn’t shot him and I didn’t order anyone to shoot him, Anthony, don’t be stupid! It was a terrible accident.”

“Don’t you fucking call me **stupid**! Tell me what kind of accident results in one of our visitors getting shot and then **I** decide if I want to believe you!” He snapped. “We build weapons; we’re not supposed to use them.”  

Maria gently put her hand on her son’s arm, stroking it gently and rubbing circles with her thumb on his wrist. “We’re in a hospital.” She told both of them softly, a hint of firmness in her tone. “Calm down before they kick us out.” She warned.

Tony started massaging his forehead. “What happened?”

 

***

 

Steve could feel the judging glares directed his way without needing to look up from his phone. Those looks had been following ever since he walked through the front door and the security guard planted in front of him demanding to know if he had an appointment. Which he had. Thank you. He knew Howard hated him: the man had made it clear enough the first time Tony invited him over to their Martha’s Vineyard house for a weekend. Those two days had been at the same time lovely and terrifying.

“Welcome to the family.” Tony told him on the way back, leaning to kiss him on the cheek as he drove them home. Home at the time being their too small apartment in Boston halfway between MassArt and MIT where the kitchen window was stuck closed and the upstairs guy kept playing tango music every morning at 5 am, for some reason.

Howard had refused to give Tony extra money to pay an apartment to use with ‘that blonde bimbo of yours’ so Tony moved into Steve’s crappy apartment for 4 years, helped him pay the bills until Steve graduated and moved back with his mom in Brooklyn to take care of her. Tony remained in Boston for almost another two years to get his master degree before he joined him.

When the two of them moved officially together in Tony’s penthouse apartment in New York, Steve found a job drawing comic stripes for a magazine and collaborating with a small graphic design society.

 

And now he was here, sitting in the hallway in front of Howard Stark’s office, feeling the stares of his secretaries; of the businesspersons waiting there; of Obadiah Stane, Howard’s right hand who was currently talking in hushed tones with one of their associates on the other side of the glass door of his office, their gazes lingering on him and his slightly worn out oxford shoes, on the dark grey suit that was clearly not tailored and a little short on his wrists. This was unnerving. And it probably was meant to be, so he would give up. If Howard thought he would, the man was much less of a genius than people made him out to be.

 

_Where are you? You left bright and early. Problems at work? –T_

_I’m waiting to meet with someone but I’d rather tell you once I know how it went. –S_

_Is that someone attractive? You were all dressed up cute. –T_

_Ew. –S_

_No. –S_

_You had to meet them today when it’s my day off? L -T_

_I’ll make it up to you, love. Be home before lunch. –S_

_Chipotle? –T_

_Sure thing –S_

_And we finished cereal, coffee and salt. –T_

_I’ll get it. –S_

_What’s up, babe? You sound strange. –T_

_Just worried about this thing. The guy I’ve to meet doesn’t really like me and I mean I don’t need it. I know I don’t need any of this but I want him to approve of what I’m doing. I feel like it’s important. –S_

_Babe, your work is AMAZING. If someone doesn’t like it…fuck them. You’re worth so much more. –T_

_I know. –S_

_Good boy. Now go kick some ass and then come home. I’m bored and kinda horny. –T_

_DON’T text me pictures. –S_

_Woah, rude. –T_

_I mean it, Tony. I love sexting with you during meetings. Not this time, though. Please. –S_

_Fine. I’ll be stay here and be bored. –T_

_I’m sure you’ll be fine. -S_

_In fact, I’m sure you’re already going through my unfinished works. –S_

_Rude. Again. –T_

_Maybe. –T_

_This portrait is so good, babe! –T_

_Which one? –S_

_Mom –T_

_Oh. Yeah, but your mom’s eyes are lighter than that. –S_

_Barely. Her dress is gorgeous! It looks real. I love it. –T_

_I love you. –S_

_Smooth, Rogers! –T_

“Steven Rogers?”

“Here.” Steve lifted his gaze from the phone when the secretary called his name and stood up, adjusting his jacket a little. “Thank you, ma’am.” He added as he walked up to the door, pausing before it.

_Talk to you soon. Love you. –S_

_Good luck! –T_

 

Steve smiled down at his phone, pocketing it and walking inside and over to Howard’s desk. “Mr Stark, it’s a pleasure to see you agai--”

“What do you want, Steven?” Howard interrupted, gesturing dismissively towards the chairs across from him. “Skip the pleasantries and make it quick, I’m sure you have…” He paused, looking him over with the same arrogance and disgust of the rest of the people around him. “…things to do.” He finished.

Steve had to resist the need to show him a picture of Tony in lingerie and confirm that yes, he had _something_ to do waiting at home. Instead, he just nodded and sat down. “Of course, Sir.”

“So, you were adamant to try and get an appointment on Anthony’s free day, even if you had to wait five weeks. It’s about him, then.”

“It is.” He confirmed. “Tony and I have been living together for a while now, I’ve a stable job. Two, actually and my mother’s health is much better.”

“I’m very happy for your mother. She’s a lovely woman.”

“So am I.” Steve replied. “What I want to show with all of this, is that I do not need Tony’s money or his influence or his name to live a good life.”

Howard didn’t answer. His brow twitched up but his expression remained neutral and he tapped his pen lightly against the desk.

Steve resisted the need to fidget under his gaze. He didn’t look away and tightened his hand on his jeans when he felt the need to run it through his hair, not wanting to show any weakness. “I love Tony, we’ve been together for almost nine years now and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to marry him.” He stated. “And I will. Whether you approve or not, that is not why I’m here.” He said. “I, personally, couldn’t care less about your opinion on me, on my relationship with your son. And I know Tony says the same…but it’s not true.” He explained. “Tony likes to think he doesn’t need you, that he doesn’t care about you affection, that your relationship is not important but every time you two argue, I can tell he’s not okay, every time you make a bad comment on me or our relationship I can tell Tony is hurt. You are his father, of course he is. I’m not here for me, I’m here for Tony.”

“So you want what? My blessing?” Howard scoffed.

“Yes, exactly. Not your approval, I repeat, I will marry Tony if he wants me. But I know for your son it’s important that you accept that. Even if he doesn’t like to admit it.”

 

Howard leaned back in his chair, watching him some before he stood up and wandered over to the window to look outside. “How much money do you have in your bank account at the moment?” He asked.

“About a thousand dollars.”

“How much are you contributing to the bills of the house you’re ‘sharing’ with my son?”

“I pay one of the utilities, cable and half the internet.”

“So pretty much 15% to the 85% Tony puts in.”

“Yes, Tony pays more than me.”

“And do you know how much Tony has on his bank account?”

“I don’t and I don’t care but I’m guessing it’s above the million dollars.”

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said since you walked in here.” Howard informed him as he turned back to look at him. “So don’t come to me with words like love and stable job and the sobbing story of how my relationship with my son is hurting Tony.” He told him. “You might not need the influence my son has to support yourself but it surely helps.” He smirked. “You paid your mother’s bills on your own, I agree. But would’ve you been able to if my son didn’t pay half the bills of your Boston apartment for years?” He asked. “You can’t even afford a suit of the right size to come here to talk to your…father-in-law.”

Steve felt his cheeks heat up but refused to let him win. “I probably wouldn’t have been able to pay her medical bills without Tony, you’re right. I’d have taken an extra job and paid them anyway, though.” He replied. “I never once asked Tony money, I’m not interested in Tony’s money.”

“No, I know.” Howard nodded. “If you wanted his money, you were gonna scam him ages ago. No. You’re here, talking about marriage. Meaning you are smart enough to want the Stark family money. That will go to Tony and his spouse once I retire and he takes over the Industries.”

“That is ridiculous.” Steve snorted.

“Would you sign a pre-nup?”

Steve shrugged and nodded. “Of course I would.” He answered without missing a beat.

Howard looked a little taken aback from the answer but he continued. “But if I told Tony I wanted you to sign a pre-nup he’d get mad at me and refuse. You’re manipulating him.”

“Of course I am.” Steve shook his head, chuckling a little as he got up. “Is that what you think?”

“Absolutely.” Howard confirmed. “You can avoid inviting me to the ceremony if Tony will be stupid enough to say yes.”

Steve nodded. “I still will. And I still would like you to attend. But that’s just me giving a damn about your son’s happiness. But I can see I’m probably the only one.”

“How **dare** you?”

“The same way you dare accusing me to manipulate your son after you paid five thousand dollars to my high school girlfriend to tell him I cheated on him.” Steve informed. “Peggy would like to thank you, about that. She apologized and told Tony it was all bullshit the moment she got your check and that she needed the money for her honeymoon. Japan, lovely location.” He said lightly. “I was thinking of something calm and tropical for myself and Tony. Less activities and places to see and more drinks on the beach and sex.”

“Get the fuck out of my office.”

“With pleasure, **Howard**.” Steve replied cheekily and started marching out.

“And if you show your face again, I’ll call security.” Howard called after him, keeping the door of his office open.

Steve just waved a hand dismissively at him, ready to push past Stane and the nervous man talking with him in the hallway until he noticed the man’s hand lingering in his pocket. His eyes widened and he turned to tell Howard to call security right now but before he could open his mouth there was a sound of a gunshot and the secretary let out a scream. When Steve turned back, Stane had his hands in the air and was stepping back towards him and Howard, telling the man to stay calm, how they’d fix this and there was no need to do anything stupid.

“Shut up! Stay back! Both of you are going to die for this.” The man yelled.

Steve stood by the side, his hands raised as well, terrified as much as everyone around. He could see the desperation in the man’s eyes and when the gun was aimed at Howard’s chest, Steve’s body started moving before his brain could decide to and he grabbed the man to push him away from there.

 

He heard a second gunshot at the same time he felt pain blossom on the left side of his chest and screamed, falling in and out of conscience.

A moment he was standing, the next he was laid on the marble floor with people around him and strong hands pressing on his chest, right under his collarbone. “Steve, Steve, don’t fall asleep!” someone ordered but his eyes fell so heavy.

He blinked.

Opening his eyes again, he felt more voices around him; a blurred man dressed in blue was holding a flashlight in front of him. “Steve?” Suddenly there was a hand squeezing his. “I’m sorry, oh fuck! Steve?” He tilted his head and frowned, a blurred face was staring at him worriedly.

“…Tony?” He breathed out weakly and fell asleep once more.

He only remembered flashes after that, voices and a siren. At some point, he was almost sure he heard his mother’s voice, felt her fingers stroke through his hair as she told him: “We got you, darling. Stay with me…it’s going to be alright.”

But everything went black before he could try to answer.

 

***

“My boyfriend saved your life.” Tony muttered. “Even after you called him a gold digger. He jumped in front of a gun for you while the rest of your oh so trusty stuff ran to safety.” He spat.

“I’m sorry, Tony.”

“I don’t care.” He replied, shaking his head. “There’s a chapel. Go and pray that he’s alright because if something…if something goes wrong, you’re responsible for it. This is your fault.” He accused, voice weak.

At some point his mother moved back to sit next to Howard, his arm around her shoulder and their hands intertwined; Tony was sitting across from them, feeling exhausted, his eyes red and slightly swollen as he stared the door intently, praying whatever entity was gracious enough to give him Steve not to take him away from him. He knew he was not worth it but he was doing his best.

 

It took over an hour for someone coming out of that door to look for them. When it happened it was Sarah that walked out, he scrub dirty of her own son’s blood and Tony stood up immediately only to feel nausea hit him the moment he met her eyes. His brain screaming: _my fault my fault my fault my fault_. Over and over and over. He was the one that introduced Steve to this fucked up family. **My fault**.

Her eyes softened the moment she spotted him and she wandered over, covering his hands and squeezing them tightly. “He’s okay.” She told him immediately. “He’s okay, we removed the bullet and you can see him soon.” She continued.

Tony’s whole body went lax and he dropped down in the chair in relief, closing his eyes. “My God.” He sighed. “Thank you.”

“Give him the best room, I’ll pay for it.” Howard said lightly and Tony didn’t even need to see Sarah’s face to imagine the fire those words lit up in her eyes.

“Like hell you will.” She growled. “It’s my son; I will take care of him. I do not want to see a single dollar from you. You’re the reason my baby nearly died today!”

 

Tony got up and walked away from their argument, finding himself five minutes later sitting on the floor of the male bathroom, sobbing out all the tears he held in until now. _Nearly died_. His Steve nearly died. That sentence was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Tony? Baby? They say we can see him now. You there?” His mother called after a few minutes and Tony got up slowly, washing his face and his hands before he walked out, following them to Steve’s room.

His boyfriend was hooked up to a couple monitors and an IV, his face was pale but his heartbeat was steady, his vitals normal and Tony made a beeline for the chair at the side of his bed, taking his hand in both his. “Don’t you ever scare me like that, Rogers, I swear.” He told him even though Steve was still on anaesthesia. He moved his head to rest on Steve’s thigh, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of Steve’s hand and the sound of his heartbeat lull him in a light doze while just a couple feet from them, his parents and Steve’s mother were still arguing as if they were on some fucking Oprah talk show.

 

“It doesn’t matter if Steve said you’re gonna be invited to their wedding. At this point it’s not his decision anymore! You’re not going. You’re not going and you’re not paying, I’ll sell my house if I have to but you’re not using your money to buy my son’s affection after this! He saved your life and you called him a thief!”

Tony blinked awake and glanced over to Steve still fast asleep before he turned to see Sarah sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed, his mother sitting next to her and his father standing at the end of the bed.

“What are you talking about?” He murmured.

“This woman is…a nightmare.” Howard replied. “I just said I changed my mind and I’d like to pay for your wedding and she freaked out.”

“I freaked out?! My son is in a hospital bed because of you.”

“How is all of this my fault? Some deranged employee decided to try and kill me for firing him. I didn’t know it was going to happen. I surely didn’t know Steve would be there. I’d never want to hurt him.”

“No, you’d just pay to get him out of Tony’s life.” Maria accused. “I can’t believe you would do something like that to our son.”

 

Tony watched the three of them argue, partly enjoying the roast of his father but mostly pissed off any of this was so important to them.

 

“Steve is a good man, I wish he came to me to ask for a blessing, I’d have given it years ago.”

“I was just worried he’d be another asshole that just wanted our money.”

“You and your money, Stark. Why didn’t you marry those instead of this poor woman? Surely looks like you love them more than you do her or your son.”

“I love my son, I want his best.”

“His best is Steve, Howard.”

“Well…yeah. I see that now!” Howard admitted. “I fucked up. I’m sorry. I’m giving my blessing now.”

“You can take your blessing, roll it up in a thousand bill and shove it up your---”

“…Mom-”

The soft whisper made all four people turn to the bed. Steve’s eyes were open, his lips parted in a small smile. “Stop bullying Mr Stark. Not his fault.”

 

Tony and Sarah moved at the same time. Sarah leaning over to kiss her son’s cheeks and Tony bringing his hand to his lips, kissing it.

“Love, how are you feeling?”

“Baby, you’re okay?”

They both asked and Steve nodded lightly. “I feel high.” He admitted, his gaze moving to Tony.

Tony watched as Sarah moved to pour some water and leaned in to press his lips to Steve’s tenderly. “I love you.” He told him, stroking back his hair. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Steve smiled, accepting the water when a straw was brought to his lips. He drank slowly before letting his head fall back on the pillow and closing his eyes. “Thanks, feel better.”

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her stethoscope and a flashlight and starting to examine him. “You know when you were a teen and you got the idea you wanted to enlist like your dad?” She asked.

“Yeah…I couldn’t because I had asthma and you said it was the stupidest idea I’ve ever had.”

“You know why I said that?”

Steve blinked his eyes open, letting out a small sound as his mother took the chance to keep them open and tell him to follow the light. “…no.”

Sarah clicked the flashlight off and slapped his forehead lightly. “Because I knew you’d get yourself killed jumping in front of a gun to save the first asshole that crossed your way!”

 

Tony’s hand moved to rub gently at the spot she hit, not approving of the violence. Not while Steve was still in the hospital. “She’s absolutely right.”

“You’re all mean. Call the doctor with the piercing, she’s nice to me.” Steve smirked. The little shit.

“Fine, I will.” Sarah said and Steve looked away from Tony and over to her.

“No, ‘ma I was joking.”

“I know but I actually need to call the doctor to check on you.”

Steve made a face and turned to look at Tony.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” He told him. “And I’ll be right outside so this ‘nice’ doctor of yours better be careful.” He added.

Steve arched a brow in what he probably thought was a sexy gesture. Nothing looked sexy about him right now. “I love when you’re jealous.”

“I love when you’re not injured.” Tony replied. “Flirt with me when you’re all in one piece and you might get lucky.”

“Rude.”

 

Tony winked and got up, walking out and watching Sarah go call the doctor while his mother got a chance to say hi to Steve and wish him well before joining them.

Howard lingered a moment in the room, standing at the end of the bed and sharing a look with Steve, his mouth opening and closing a couple times before he finally said: “Thank you, son.” and patted his ankle awkwardly.

 

The four of them sat outside, this time the mood was definitely lighter; Tony got them all drinks from a vending machine and sat contently between his mother and Sarah, holding both their hands.

“Anthony Stark?”

“Me.”

Tony frowned at the cop coming over and stood, accepting the bag that was handed to him: Steve’s clothes, his shoes, his phone, wallet and keys.

“Mr Stane gave us the video from the surveillance cameras and Mr Harris pleaded guilty, we don’t need these as proof.” She informed him. “Your husband is a very brave man.” She added. “Not every man would jump in to save the life of their in-laws.”

Tony looked down at the stains of blood on Steve’s favourite shirt and nodded at her, smiling softly. “Yeah, I know. I’m lucky.” He said, shifting the bag so he could offer his right hand to the woman, shaking it. “Thank you, officer.”

She shook his hand and handed him a business card. “We will still need to interrogate your husband when he’s feeling better. You can call me and I’ll come here or you can come to the station when he gets out.” She offered.

“I will, officer.”

“Have a nice day Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony barely had the time to pocket the business card before both Maria and Sarah were standing in front of him. “Husband?!” They demanded, almost in perfect sync.

“Yes, husband.” He confirmed, showing the ring he was wearing on his left hand. “Last year, our vacation in Vegas.”

“So it’s a fake one.” Maria said. “Like one of those Elvis chapels?”

“No, it’s real, it was a chapel but there was no Elvis. Just me and Steve, our close friends, we had the rings and we were both dressed to the nines and there were beautiful flowers and we walked up the aisle to AC/DC and we had our first dance to Frank Sinatra and it was exactly the wedding **WE** wanted.” He told them.

“You wanted a wedding without your family?”

Tony almost felt guilty. Almost. “We wanted a wedding that would be about me and Steve, not about his money or your decisions or her attitude.” He replied, pointing to his father, mother and mother-in-law in the order. “No rich people to entertain, no long lost cousins that don’t even know the husband name.” He continued, looking again to Maria and Sarah. “And that doesn’t mean we don’t love you. We do and we’re gonna get married and have you two arrange all the big circus and do it the ‘proper’ way for the families and the press and everyone.” He reassured. “But the moment we said yes to one another? We wanted no drama there.”

“We wouldn’t have argued at your wedding.” Sarah told him.

“Really? Because you spent thirty minutes arguing while Steve was in that bed.” He accused. “I love you, all of you. So does Steve. But we didn’t want to risk it.”

Both women seemed to think about it for a moment before his mother sighed. “But you’re still going to have a real wedding, right?”

Tony smiled. “Yeah, and you can make it as big as you want and as romantic as you want.” He said, hugging the two of them warmly before turning to Howard, pausing a moment before hugging him too. “You’re invited. And you’re paying.”

“I’d be honoured to.”

“Good.” Tony pulled back, running a hand through his hair and turning when the doctor walked out of Steve’s room. He looked at Howard. “I’ll be taking a few days off work to stay with my sick husband.” He said before looking at Sarah and Maria. “You guys can go, I’ll be staying with Steve.”

“You will.” Sarah said, amused. “Spouse beats next of kin; you’ll be having to deal with all the forms and papers whenever he ends up here from now on.”

Tony looked at Steve, joking around with the nurse as if they were family, then back at Sarah. “I’m gonna be here a lot.”

“You’ve no idea.” She grinned.

“Is that my payback for not inviting you two to the wedding?” He asked jokingly.

“No.” Maria winked. “That will come later. For both of you.”

 

Tony waved and wandered back in the room, dropping the bag on a chair and taking out the keys to Steve’s bike, rolling their wedding ring off the keyring and placing it back on Steve’s hand where it belonged. He then laid down on the bed, curling on Steve’s right side and resting his head on his chest.

“You told them.” Steve guessed.

“Yup. Police outed me as your husband.”

“How did they take it?”

“Not bad. Our next wedding is gonna be insane.”

“Do we have to write new vows? I don’t know if I can top the first one, I made Rhodey and Natasha cry.”

“You can use it again. And Rhodey will cry again.”

“So will Bucky when he gives us the rings.”

Tony chuckled and leaned up to kiss him gently. “We’re gonna have a huge honeymoon after this.”

“We have to pick a tropical island.”

“I thought you wanted to go to Greece and see all the boring statues and museums…”

Steve hummed, pausing and his cheeks tinted red.

“Yeah…” He drawled out the word. “I kinda told your father we’d be fucking throughout our honeymoon to piss him off and…” He paused. “He did call me a gold digger, I feel like now we have to.”

Tony laughed loudly, taking Steve’s hand and squeezing it tight. “You’re gonna revenge fuck me for our entire honeymoon?”

Steve kissed him. “Too much?”

“Please. Best honeymoon ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if there's any mistake please let me know!


End file.
